


a promise between them

by kaminarikyouka



Series: Exos Heroes One-Shots [2]
Category: Exos Heroes
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, No beta sadly, Short One Shot, Yandere Degas (Exos Heroes), based on Degas's and Liechtenstein's traveler link, idk if i did good, one sided love from degas if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarikyouka/pseuds/kaminarikyouka
Summary: Ever since he was a tiny kid, he always wanted to be a knight, like those in stories that always protects the damsel in distress.He loves to follow the right thing, and is always a stickler to the rules.His parents knew that they raised a good kid.What his parents didn't know, is that the same good kid that they raised, has a soul that is darker than even the starless sky.
Relationships: Degas (Exos Heroes) & Liechtenstein (Exos Heroes)
Series: Exos Heroes One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	a promise between them

**Author's Note:**

> based on Degas's and Liechtenstein's traveler link

"Father, I want to be a knight." A ten-year-old kid said to his parents. His mother nervously smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"Degas, dear, don't you want to be an attendant to the Royal Family? It's a great honor, and our family's been doing that for generations." She persuaded her son.

Yet Degas's mind can't be changed. "Being an attendant is indeed a great honor, but being a knight brings more meaning to my life, than following the Royal family. I want to protect them, not by their side, but as their shield." He declared with a proud tone.

His father placed a hand on his wife's soldier and smiled at his son. "Okay, son. You can be a knight." The smile Degas sent his father is blinding.

His parents were proud that they raised a good child.

♪♪

Ever since he was a tiny kid, he always wanted to be a knight, like those in stories that always protect the damsel in distress.

He loves to follow the right thing and is always a stickler to the rules.

During his childhood, while everyone was spending their time playing, he spent all his time in the backyard, practicing sticks as a sword. 

His parents were proud they raised a good child.

♪♪

"Mother, don't cry." Sixteen-year-old Degas comforted his mother.

It was the year, where Degas would be starting his knighthood. He was accepted at being a knight, and his brother replaced him as the attendant to the Royal family.

But his mother couldn't stop her tears. She wiped them and smiled at her son. "You'll do great things, Degas."

His parents are still proud that they raised a good child.

♪♪

"Degas, let's spar!" Sixteen-year-old Liechtenstein beckoned his friend over the backyard.

Degas smiled at him and stood from where he was sitting. Liechtenstein is his childhood friend, and they always follow each other wherever they go.

"Sure." Degas gave a small smile and sparred with him.

When his parents received a report about Degas's progress in the knighthood, they are proud that they raised a good child.

♪♪

"You'll be the next Captain, Degas." 26-year old Liechtenstein told his friend with a happy smile on his face.

"I know. Why are you still repeating it?" Degas asked him.

"It's just... I'm so proud of you! You progressed a lot, so much that they made you the Captain!" 

Degas smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Liechtenstein."

Liech grinned. "Anything for you!"

"Anything for you." Degas repeated.

♪♪

"Hey, Liech, can we spar?" Degas asked his friend.

"Not now, Degas. I promised my wife that I'll be home soon." His friend sadly responded. 

Degas felt his smile disappear as he watched his friend go home.

Liechtenstein was always there for him. They promised, that they will do anything for each other. Is that promise obsolete to Liech now?

Every time Degas tried to spend time with his friend, he refuses, and he strays farther and farther away from him.

His anger grew rapidly, boiling through his veins.

Were all those promises a lie?

♪♪

Degas felt his sanity slip day by day.

Seeing that woman take what was his, slither all over him, stealing the moments that was only between them before.

How dare she steals his best friend.

She'll pay.

♪♪

A rebellion sparked between the nobles and the royal family. Degas is aware since a family member is involved in it..

Degas made sure to bring his friend to safety. Liechtenstein is the most important person to him.

He lured Liechtenstein outside by sending a letter, with the forged handwriting of his _wife_.

And then, it was time.

Fire sparked in their quarters, screams echoing as the sleeping soldiers were unaware about the rebellion.

He was about to leave when he saw Liechtenstein's wife, crawling across the floor, asking him to help her.

Degas walked closer to her. After all, he was a good kid, a good person. His parents raised him to be one. He _has_ to be one.

Then why couldn't he feel guilt when he walked outside the quarters with blood on his boots?

♪♪

Ever since he was a tiny kid, he always wanted to be a knight, like those in stories that always protect the damsel in distress.

He loves to follow the right thing and is always a stickler to the rules.

His parents knew that they raised a good kid.

What his parents didn't know, is that the same good kid that they raised, has a soul that is darker than even the starless sky.

 _I'm still good_ , he thinks, _I just took out a pest._ He only did the right thing. He's sure Liechtenstein will understand him.

After all, they would do anything for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i did good, so thank you for reading!!
> 
> talk to me on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/kaminariii1)!


End file.
